The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a portable, adjustable disposable medical suction system and method of use.
Nasal hemorrhaging or bleeding is topically arrested by forcing a plurality of small cylinders or absorbent material into the nasal cavity until sufficient pressure is created to provide a nasal hemostat. The nasal packing procedure is delicate and must apply adequate pressure to relieve and eliminate bleeding. Unfortunately, the nasal packing procedure is often painful for the patient. Moreover, the packing material may be inadvertently dislodged from the intended area. As a result the packing material must be reset thereby causing additional pain, to the patient.
Moreover, when nasal bleeding has stopped, the nasal packing must be removed which is also a very painful process. If nasal bleeding is a result of surgery, then the patient must remain at the surgical center or hospital until the bleeding is under control thereby increasing medical costs. Other methods and devices for arresting nasal bleeding have been introduced into the marketplace. These other methods are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,465 and 5,011,474, tire entire contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, these other methods and devices require the patient to remain at the surgical center or hospital after surgery until nasal bleeding has ceased thereby extending the time and cost for the patient and the surgical center or hospital. The reason that the patient must remain at the surgical center or hospital is that these methods and devices aspirate bodily fluid with a vacuum provided by a central vacuum system of the surgical center or hospital. If the bodily fluid continues to flow out of the wound, the patient needs to be connected to the central vacuum system of the surgical center so that the bodily fluid can be continuously aspirated.
Additionally, when a patient undergoes any invasive surgery, the surgical site will have internal bleeding. After suturing the opening of the surgical site, the fluid from the internal bleeding must be removed. To this end, a tube with a plurality of apertures at the distal portion of the tube is placed within the patient at the surgical site. The tube exits through the opening of the surgical site. The tube provides a conduit through which the bodily fluid from the internal bleeding can flow out of the patient. A vacuum is created oftentimes by use of a resilient drain bulb. The opposite end of the tube is connected to the drain bulb. The drain bulb is manually squeezed to eliminate air from the interior of the bulb and then connected to the opposite end of the tube. Due to the resiliency of the bulb, a vacuum is created which is applied to the tube and aspirate the bodily fluid. Unfortunately, the operation of the drain bulb is unsanitary and typically unsafe. The patient or caregiver (layperson) must remember to squeeze the drain bulb right before attaching the drain bulb to the tube. If the patient or caregiver fails to properly install the drain bulb, then the patient's bodily fluids will not be aspirated. Also, if air is aspirated from the surgical site, the drain bulb will expand too rapidly and not aspirate bodily fluid from the surgical site.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device and method for collecting blood or bodily fluids.